A Wave's Return: Is He Actually Back?
by Tsurara-Oikawa Chan
Summary: Sequel to, Elsword: The Calling Of The Waves. It's been a year since the incident, and it's almost Aisha's birthday again. That one day, scarred her for the rest of her life. Everyone managed to get to their 2nd Job paths. What about Elsword? Did he change? Was he still his old cheery and teasing self? Is he still controlled by "him"? Read on, to find out!


_**The Return Of The Waves: Is He Actually Back?**_

_**Author's Note: Hello guys! Remember "Elsword: The Calling Of The Waves"? Well, here's the sequel. I really don't have much to say here, just that it's been one year after that story. I am sorry if there are any mistakes, grammar errors, etc. It was a little hard, trying to think of the plot and such. Also, everyone's in their 2nd job classes. (Including Elsword who disappeared during the other story. He mysteriously changed too~ Maybe I'll reveal how he changed in the story's chapters.) Remember to read "Elsword: The Calling Of The Waves" first before you read this one. Everything will make much more sense. Don't forget to leave a review~! Please~? *uses puppy eyes*  
**_

_** Oh goodness, that was a long A/N. There might be some Japanese terms or words in here, and I know it isn't right to put them in an all English story. I only do that to make the story more, well, interesting. *Update* I have taken the Author Notes out. I am so sorry for these bothering you! QwQ I'll make sure there will no A/N in the middle of the story next time.  
**_

_**(Note: I need to make a better title for this. That is all. Meep. /slapped)**_

* * *

_**Classes:**_

_**Elsword: Rune Slayer**_

_**Aisha: Elemental Master**_

_**Rena: Grand Archer**_

_**Raven: Reckless Fist**_

_**Eve: Code Nemesis**_

_**Chung: Deadly Chaser**_

_**Ara: Yama Raja  
**_

_**Elesis: Pyro Knight**_

* * *

_~"If our love is tragedy, _

_why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity,_

_ why are you my clarity?"~_

(A/N: Can anyone guess what the song is? And who sings it? I'll give you an imaginary cookie which you will simply enjoy~ /slapped what kind of deal is that?)

It's been a year since the incident, and it's almost Aisha's birthday again. That one day, scarred her for the rest of her life. Everyone managed to get to their 2nd Job paths, and the Elgang managed to get two new members. What about Elsword? Did he change? Was he still his old cheery and teasing self? Is he still controlled by "**him**"? More and more questions filled the members' heads ever since he disappeared.

The Elgang is still together, but they only separated for a bit to get their 2nd Jobs, joining each other once again. They all went to Velder Academy together, except for Raven who already got his education. That was when they met Ara and Elesis.

Ara, the spear wielder who was still deciding her path, has finally decided to take the path of darkness. She is now known as "Yama Raja", who's secret art is **Rakshasa**. Rakshasas are humanoid unrighteous spirits, who are also known as man-eaters. This shows how in this path, Ara acts more like Eun, a gumiho who seduces men to eat their liver or heart (according to folklore). Overall, Ara may have changed a bit, but she still retains her personality.

Elesis, now known as Elsword's long lost older sister and a transfer student along with Ara, told everyone about Elsword when he was younger. Thus, making everyone think she was his older sister. Elesis told the Elgang that she went on a journey to make her swordsmanship better, but decided to take the path of a Pyro Knight, making use of her magical fire powers. But, she felt guilt rise in her chest for leaving her brother just like that.

They were only half through their first year at Velder Academy, when Elsword disappeared that is. Now, they are all continuing their second year together.

Our beloved purple haired magician Aisha was now a matured Elemental Master, getting top scores in her exams at Velder Academy. While they were all at school, she still felt a little lonely and sad that Elsword wasn't there with them anymore. She still continued her studies, but her heart was filled up with grief, sadness, and loneliness. The purplenette missed the red head so much, and she would do anything to get Elsword back.

She wears the official Velder Elemental Master uniform. It composes of a black turtle neck and a dark blue skirt uniform of Velder Academy, combined with a long white coat, lined with lilac-colored silk.

On each side of the uniform rested a large purple-colored pocket, embedded with the worldwide-known symbol for elemental magic. On her chest, which is needed in order to tie up her jacket, was a large pink ribbon, with a small golden seal in the middle... The official jacket representing Velder's most talented magisters. Thus, while wearing this uniform makes her have a teacher-looking-like-a-student style.

The green-haired elf, known as the motherly figure of the group was now a Grand Archer. During her time as a Sniping Ranger, her relationship with Raven, who is now a Reckless Fist, has gotten much, much better. Eve, is now known as Code Nemesis, the Queen of Destruction. Chung is a Deadly Chaser, the deadly assassin who defeats his targets in a blink of an eye in silence. Eve and Chung have gotten along quite nicely, you can even say they are a officially a "couple" now.

**~oOo~  
**

Aisha, now in her room at the Girl's Dormitory, was at her desk reading a book. She sighed, thinking about her adventure with the Elgang, unable to concentrate on studying.

"Ha...our journey together, brings back many memories..."

Thinking back in the past, she started to remember the times she spent with the red-headed swordsman. The times she helped him with his magic, thus making him a Magic Knight soon after, even the most embarrassing memories didn't faze Aisha at all. The times he kissed her, she just wanted to feel his touch and warmth again. Aisha suddenly started to feel sleepy, so she let her head rest on the desk, drifting slowly asleep...

"El- Elsword... It c-can't be..."

Aisha whispered mostly to herself as she stood on the moonlit beach. Her red-haired friend stood in the surf, though the knee high breakers seemed to have no effect on him. The salty ocean breeze gently whipped around his crimson bangs, obscuring his face. He looked very different from when he was a Magic Knight. His crimson hair was still spiky, but it was tied into two pigtails that rested on his shoulders. The wind was blowing at his luxurious red hair, revealing a third strand of hair from the back of his head, most likely a ponytail. He had bangs, which parted from each other, covering and revealing one of his crimson eyes.

Elsword was wearing the official Rune Slayer outfit, which surprised the blushing Aisha. It consisted of a black sleeveless vest, which revealed his toned stomach, which made Aisha blush even more. The vest also had a small red belt that wrapped around the bottom of it. There is this small belt around the bottom of the vest if you look closely at it.

He wore a yellow necklace that shined bright in the moonlight, which probably was a gift from one of the famous Rune Slayers. His pants were black Native American ones, with some kendo uniform in it, which represented the white part of his pants with metal plates. It was adorned with a large red belt that wrapped around his waist, which happened to have two belts that fell loose from it. One large, and golden charm was also attached to belt.

Rune Slayers were very rare, but they were refined magical swordsmen.

Aisha couldn't see his feet since the water was at his knees, but she knew it was gray, black, and white. His hands were in fingerless black gloves, which had multiple black bracers. His arms had red rune tattoos on them, the number "3" on his left arm and a circling dragon on his right. There was writing underneath the 3, "The Time Is Near" it shows.

"E-Elsword..." Tears started to form in the corner of Aisha's eyes.

Elation welled up within the tsundere as she moved quickly to meet her long gone friend. Nearly a year now. Nearly a year since he had walked into the ocean, never to be seen again. All the investigations and searches that turned up not even one trace of him. But he had returned, and Aisha had so much to tell him.

The empty casket funeral. The school's middle-year ceremony in his memory... All of those paled in comparison to how much she just flat out missed the swordsman. She wanted to hold him, and tell him how sorry she was that she couldn't stop him, even though they both knew she had no chance to.

Elsword's arms were outstretched in seeming anticipation of Aisha's embrace. Aisha ran even harder, at a speed that would've made her friend proud. The cool feel of sand shifting under her feet gave way to the biting cold water as she ran into the open ocean. The wind began to die down, and Aisha stopped dead still in her tracks.

Those eyes. Those same eyes that reminded Aisha every time that he was not part of this world anymore. Blank orbs of pure white, as if chiseled out of marble, gazed at Aisha from the eye sockets of what used to be her friend. A cruel imitation of a smile was drawn across his now seemingly inhuman face.

"I will return, my princess. I will come for you." It wasn't Elsword that was speaking the words. Aisha could watch as his lips moved, but the voice. She almost thought it could be...

"It's in my head!" Aisha realized with shock.

She tried to turn around and run so she could leave this sick reminder of her failure behind, but was stopped when something large and shadowy emerged from the black sea. It quickly took a hold of her, wrapping around her body before pulling her into the depths.

She tried her best to struggle and escape. Her legs kicked furiously, but had no effect. Its hold was just too tight. As her vision faded and she started to lose consciousness, she could hear demonic laughter echoing in her skull.

**~o0o~**

A gentle touch on her shoulder surprised Aisha and made her to bolt up into a sitting position. Her skin felt clammy, a cold sweat causing her sleep wear to stick uncomfortably, and her heart was pounding so hard it threatened to beat right out of her chest. Her long lilac-hair that let loose from her low pigtails whipped about as she quickly checked her surroundings.

No dark ocean. No sandy beach. Just her dorm room, and one scared looking Eve. Who was, her roommate.

"W-What's wrong?"Aisha asked her startled friend. Eve was visibly trembling, and it made her feel bad.

"You...You were yelling in your sleep. I came in to wake you up..." was Eve's meek reply. "Were you... Did you see him again...?"

"Wha...h-how could you tell?" Aisha asked, with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Because, you're crying."

Aisha brought her fingers to her face. Indeed, Eve was right. A slick trail of warm tears ran down each cheek. Aisha closed her eyes and nodded.

"That's the third time this week, Aisha-san. Don't you think you should see someone about this?" Eve placed a hand on her roommate's shoulder and squeezed it to try and help her calm down. Aisha's own hand came up and joined hers before sighing.

"No. I already had to see too many people during the searches. Remember?" Aisha laughed bitterly. "The same diagnosis each time, sadly. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). The reason why I rather not go to a college... They wouldn't want a psychological time bomb on campus..."

"Couldn't you just take online classes then?" Eve tried to reason as Aisha got off of her bed. Aisha's hair waved back and forth as she shook her head.

"Online classes don't offer what I need. Mock trials and internships in magic; something to give me experience in what I want to do. Magic studies can only teach me so much."

"I guess you're right..." Eve said while looking away, not wanting to watch her roommate stripping her clothes off.

"Stop worrying so much for me and focus on yourself. You have that great battle training program to work on. I'm fine working at a restur..." Aisha's voice trailed off. She had caught a glimpse of her desk calendar and hoped it was wrong.

"Eve. What's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Eve blinked in confusion. Her roommate was usually impeccable at keeping dates, especially this one. Even though she is a nasod, she tends to forget things sometimes.

"I-It's...my birthday tomorrow... How could you forget that?"

Aisha went quiet and finished pulling on her uniform. When she walked away from her desk, Eve quickly understood. In a black bordered picture frame was the image of their missing friend, Elsword. He was winking while holding up the V-for-victory sign. On the top border of the frame was writing in silver marker:

'Gone in body, but here in spirit. 7/9/12'

Aisha cleared her throat, grabbing Eve's attention when she realized that she was staring at the picture, probably too long. She turned to face her friend, and was met with the saddest pair of eyes she had ever seen.

"Let's get ready for school...Eve."

**Later In The Day:**

"I'll get it." Chung called out when the phone began to ring. Raven sat back down in his seat, looking back to the blank text document open on his laptop. He had a deadline soon and was just a chapter short of completing his work, but it felt as though something was mentally blocking him lately. He was a writer, even though he wasn't a student at Velder Academy, Chung needed a roommate. Which was weird, but they practically forced Raven to be his roommate since Chung was so innocent and kind, he really wanted a roommate.

He began to stretch, rotating his shoulders and rolling his neck. It usually helped when he was in a slump. While doing this, Chung poked his head into the room, holding the phone. "It's for you, Otou-san."

The man sighed deeply. It was probably his editor, wondering why he had not seen even one page of the chapter yet. He reached out and took the phone from Chung after he brought it over to him. "Good afternoon. Raven speaking."

"H-hello, Raven-san! It's Eve..." Her tone was nervous. They had only spoken a few times over the course of the year, and she was afraid he had forgotten who she was. She was pleasantly surprised by his cheerful response.

"I-Is that Eve?! Tell her I said 'Hey' and that I miss her..."

"I will, I will... Ah, Eve! Ahem, it's been so long. How are you and Aisha? Also, Chung said 'Hey' and that he misses you~" He was glad to have someone to talk to at the moment. When he was working, Chung usually would just shut himself in his room and talk to his classmates online.

"I'm fine, thank you. And, tell Chung I said that I miss him too... Aisha is... Well she's the reason I called. She's been having nightmares, and I think it's because tomorrow..." Eve's voice trailed away. She wasn't sure how to bring up Elsword's disappearance. She didn't want to bring down his seemingly excited mood.

Raven looked back to his desktop. The mini calendar in the corner highlighted the sixth of July. He quickly realized why the girl had quieted. "She's having nightmares about Elsword?"

There was another small pause before Eve spoke again. "Y-yes... Do you think you could talk to her tomorrow? Let her know you don't blame her? I think that would help a lot."

Raven smiled into the phone. It was almost moving how caring Eve could be sometimes, even on subjects like this. "I have a better idea. I seem to remember another special event on tomorrow's date. How about you bring her over and we can talk face to face over some cake?"

Eve's gasp could be heard over the phone, making Raven chuckle lightly to himself. "A-are you sure? I mean, if you would like to go visit his grave instead, we would understand..."

"Eve." Raven interrupted before she could get any further. He looked to his right, where two pictures hung on the wall. One each of Elsword and Seris, both smiling over him. "I don't think Elsword would want us to cry over him every year. Especially on his best friend's birthday. Let's celebrate it. In his honor."

**The Other End Of The Line.**

"Yes. That sounds great Ot... Okay. I'll call you Raven. Thank you. I'm sure Aisha will appreciate it as well... Two sounds great. We'll see you then. Bye."

Eve sniffled once she had closed her cell phone. Tears were welling in her eyes as she smiled. Tears of happiness. It took a strong person to think of their friends' birthday on the day of his disappearance. It made her happy to know there were people like Raven in the world.

Calming herself with a deep breath, she stood up from the bench that sat on the sidewalk outside the culinary school. Other students milled about nearby, going their various ways home. She wiped the misty tears away and walked her own path to the train station with Aisha, who for some reason, did not hear the conversation and was really quiet.

As luck had it, their train pulled into the station just as they made it through the turnstile. Aisha and Eve joined the throng of people trying to stuff themselves in the already crowded train car. She looked down after feeling something bump into her in her rush to make it through the doors before they closed. A young girl was standing next to her, possibly a freshman in high school, holding an old copy of Kaze No Stigma.

The girl noticed that Eve was looking and tried to hide it away. "I... It's my brother's," she attempted to explain, but Eve knew better.

"Don't worry. I had a friend that used to read those. I would read them once in a while when I went to his place. Which volume is that?" Eve smiled as she spoke, letting the girl know she was in good company.

For the rest of the ride home Eve listened as as the girl gushed on about the series, occasionally adding a few words herself when parts came up she knew herself. It almost felt like she was talking to him again. Almost. Aisha was just listening to music on her phone for the rest of the ride home, being quiet as a mouse.

**~o0o~**

Aisha's jaw nearly dropped off along with her heartbeat. They were at Rena's place, because Eve dragged Aisha there after class. Ara, Rena, and Elesis were confused. Everyone's eyes were on Eve, who suddenly became nervous at the mixture of absolute attention and silence. In a shaken voice, Aisha asked, "Who... Who did you say invited us over tomorrow?"

"Raven. I talked to him after class today. It was his..."

"Why did you call him, Eve?" Aisha interrupted. She sounded upset that Eve had contacted him. That didn't dissuade the nasod, though.

"Well, he thought if you came over and had a little fun, it would help with the nightmares." Quiet returned to the room when Eve had finished, but now everyone focused on Aisha. None of them knew about her nightmares seeing as they were all usually gone and out of the dorm by the time she was screaming bloody murder. Their dorm room was right next to Aisha and Eve's actually.

Aisha noticed this and realized what Eve had revealed without meaning to. Her face drained of color quickly. Standing up from the table they were sitting at in the dorm room, she left without a word.

Eve stared blankly at the untouched plate of food in front of Aisha's seat. The sounds of eating started up around her, though the meal was devoid of the usual friendly evening talk. Eve tried her best to eat and swallow past the lump in her throat, but she could only stomach a few bites herself before leaving the table in a similar fashion.

She wandered down the hall to their room, stopping in front of the door, which led to the room Aisha and she shared. The door was ajar and Eve couldn't help but to go inside, knowning Aisha was in there. Her roommate sat at her desk with the black framed photo in her hand. Tears rolled down her cheeks while she sobbed softly to herself.

"I'm sorry E-Elsword. I really am..."

**~o0o~**

Chung's creamy-blonde head poked through the door a few seconds after Aisha had rung the doorbell. The Prince smiled at the sight of his friends and opened the door wider for them.

"Come in! Otou-san's been waiting for you!" He said in an excited voice. Eve grinned and hugged her boyfriend, walking along with Aisha as they entered the house. Chung and Eve quickly rushed ahead of them into the living room, excited. When Aisha walked into the living room, she was almost blown back by the resounding, "Surprise!"

Eve was just as shocked as Aisha. Instead of the small personal party she thought it would be, it looked as if Raven had fit all of the their friends in his huge dorm room. Rena, Ara, Apple, Proto, Elesis, Glaive, Edan, Valak, Lime, Amelia, Noah, and Speka were all there, sitting around the room's huge table.

Everyone was smiling, beaming at Aisha. It seemed like the idea of Elsword being gone did not put a damper on their moods right then. Raven had made this her day, and Eve was grateful for that. The smiles were infectious and soon one was spreading on her face as well.

Quickly everyone gathered around to give her hugs and birthday wishes. They were ushered over to the table and sat down before it. A pile of gifts from seemingly nowhere was placed in front of Aisha. When they all started to calm down a bit, Eve looked around at all her friends. She felt lucky to know people like them. "Everyone..." she started. "I... I don't know what to say. You all..."

"Y-You're all a bunch of h-heartless, uncaring p-people..." Everyone looked at Aisha, who was staring intently down at the table.

"Aisha-san! You don't mean that!" Eve hoped with all her heart that she was right in saying that. Hoped that Aisha was just kidding, and that she would crack into a smile soon and tell them all it was a joke. Instead, Aisha slowly shook her head, tears in the corner of her eyes...

"You all are mocking me. It may not seem like it to any of you right now, but you are. All the attention you're giving me... It just tells me you would rather celebrate the one that watched and did nothing while Elsword disappeared from our lives instead of taking the time to remember him!"

She quickly stood and ran out of the room, pushing Valak aside along the way. Eve tried to get up and follow her, but Raven held her back, shaking his head.

"Wow. Something's got Aisha in a bad mood..." Valak said. Amelia smacked him in the back of the head lightly.

"Valak-chan!"

**~oOo~**

Tears flowed freely from Aisha, her feet pounding down the hall. She didn't care if she made them feel bad. It was nothing compared to the guilt she felt. Nothing could fix what was done.

She yanked the door open of the Boy's Dormitory and tried to run out, but she was pushed back when she ran into someone, falling flat on her rear. She started to yell at the new person who had come to "celebrate."

"W-What? Did you come to m-make me feel like garbage too! B-Because I...!" Aisha choked up when she finally saw who it was she had ran into.

A tall figure crowned with spiky, crimson hair tied in two pigtails and a ponytail sat in the door way. His ahoge bobbed while he chuckled. One eye winced in pain as he held his elbow, while the other crimson eye was locked on her, sparkling like the gem of its color, ruby. His unmistakable smirk plastered on his face. He wore the same clothing that was in Aisha's dream, the official Rune Slayer outfit.

"So~ I can't wish you a happy birthday, my princess?" The tall figure said while smirking, who was also trying to stand up, making the surprised magician blush with wide eyes when looking at him.

* * *

**Me: YUSH! I AM DONE!  
**

**Elgang: ...**

**Me: What? I wrote a sequel like I said. Or did you guys forget...?  
**

**Rena: I was barely in it.**

**Ara and Elesis: Same here. **

**Me: Guys! I am tired after writing this thing! I really wanted to impress the readers okay...**

**Elsword: So I am finally back huh? Feels nice.**

**Aisha: *starts to tear up*  
**

**Elsword: *starts to feel bad and goes to hug her*  
**

**Me: Okay then...well I am not in the mood to make this conversation any longer, since I am very tired and I was thinking a lot about this sequel. Plus, my head and fingers hurt... I am going to lay down for a bit. Also, don't you guys love how I took my sweet time to post this? :P /slapped by many people. Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I might need to check this for mistakes...ugh. The next chapter will come soon! I guess. I won't put any of those A/N in this story anymore. I mean like in the middle of the story anyway. I have school now, so I guess I'll be focusing on my school work. But, I am so sorry for not posting this sooner! TwT Me and my lazy butt. Pfft.  
**

** Maybe I'll put more in the next chapter...who knows? Sorry if this first chapter of the story sucked, the story shall get better soon enough! (I hope.)  
**

**Now, I should run because my brother is threatening me with an empty turtle shell. (Literally. When are we going to throw that thing away...?)  
**

**Note: I shall thank G123u for looking over this~ (Finding things that needed some touch-ups, and some mistakes.../)/w/(\) Thank you very much~! X3**

**Type a review in! Don't be shy, I don't bite~ (Maybe. Just Kidding. On to writing the next chapter! When I decide to. /slapped)**


End file.
